Songs
by vleroy728
Summary: A collection of songs sang by Ranma characters.Has little romance,nothing much!
1. Ranma's Song

Title: Songs

Chapter 1: Ranma's song

A/N: The idea came to me at the Memorial day parade downtown when I saw this thing being sold at a kid's lemonade stand. Song lyrics may be revised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the song Photograph by Nickelback.

"Would Ranma Saotome come up and perform his song for our contest," said the host.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Ranma. "This song is dedicated to all my friends, including you Ryoga."

"I can't believe Ranma acknowledged ME!" said Ryoga. "Anyways, I always knew he didn't hate me."

"I call this song photograph," said Ranma, as he started to sing.

"Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh.

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell was on Ryoga's head?

And this is where I grew up," sang Ranma.

"Ranma sings SO beautifully!" whispered Ukyo to Akane.

"I know, right?" said Akane.

"I think mom fixed it up,I never knew we'd ever went withoutThe second floor is hard for sneaking out," sang Ranma, again.

"He's good!" said Genma. "My boy is a star already!"

"Don't get any funny ideas, got it?" said Akane sternly.

"Y-yes," said Genma shakily.

"And this is where I went to school,Most of the time had better things to do,School record says I was late everyday,I must have done it all the time," sang Ranma again.

"I wonder if it's too late,Should I go back and try again?Life's better now then it was back then,If I was them I wouldn't let me in," sang Ranma, yet again.

"Oh, oh, ohOh, god, I,"

"Every memory of looking out the back doorI had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floorIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, memory of walking out the front doorI found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, goodbye,"

"Remember the old arcade,Blew every dollar that we ever made,The cops hated us hangin' out,They say somebody went and burned it down,"

"We used to listen to the radio,And sing along with every song we know,We said someday we'd find out how it feels,To sing to more than just the steering wheel,"

"Akane's the first girl I kissed,

At least willingly,I was so nervous that I nearly missed,She's been nicer since then,"

"Oh, oh, ohOh, god, I,"

"Every memory of looking out the back doorI had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floorIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, memory of walking out the front doorI found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, goodbye,"

"I miss that town,I miss the faces,You can't erase,You can't replace it,I miss it now,I can't believe it,So hard to stay,Too hard to leave it,"

"If I could I relive those days,I know the one thing that would never change,"

"Every memory of looking out the back doorI had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floorIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, memory of walking out the front doorI found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, goodbye,"

"Look at this photograph,Every time I do it makes me laugh,Every time I do it makes me... " Ranma's voice faded and everybody began to clap.

"That was great, Ran-chan!" said Ukyo.

"Yeah!" said Akane to back her up.

"Why thanks guys, and what about you, Ryoga?" asked Ranma.

"I liked it!" said Ryoga.

"The next contestant is……………"

A/N: Sorry for the mean cliffhanger! I'll get to my other story soon! With taekwando and projects and summer……….also, read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be rude!


	2. Akane's Turn

Title: Songs

Chapter 2: Akane's Turn

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is sadly Rumiko Takahashi's and not mine! Damn it all! Just kidding! (about the damn it all part) And also, the song What Hurts the Most belongs to Rascal Flats and not me. L

A/N: I just got back from taekwando practice and I got good news! I told ya I would have one up the next day! Well here it is! Enjoy!

Now, were did we leave off…………. Oh yeah, here we go,

"And the next contestant is………………..Akane Tendo!"

"C'mon Akane! You can do it! Daddy's rooting for you!" said Soun.

'Yeah, what dad said, I can do it!' Akane thought

And Akane started singing……..

"This is dedicated to people who I care about deeply," said Akane. Next thing ya know, Ranma and Ryoga were blushing, and Akane noticed and did too, out of embarrassment. "And the song is called What Hurts the Most. Enjoy!"

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, _

_That don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then,_

_And just let 'em out._

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while,_

_Even though going on with_

_You gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now_

_And again, I pretend_

_I'm okay, but that's not_

_What gets me._

_What hurts the most,_

_Was bein' so close._

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing,_

_What could've been._

_And not seeing that loving you,_

_Is what I was trying to do._

_It's hard to deal with the _

_Pain of losing you,_

_Everywhere I go,_

_But I'm doin' it._

_It's hard to force that smile _

_When I see our old friends,_

_And I'm alone,_

_Still Harder._

_Getting up, getting dressed,_

_Livin' with this regret,_

_But I know if_

_I could do it over,_

_I would trade, give away,_

_All the words,_

_That I saved in my heart._

_That I left unspoken._

_What hurts the most,_

_Was bein' so close._

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing,_

_What could've been._

_And not seeing that loving you,_

_Is what I was trying to do._

_OH._

_YEAH! YEAH!_

_What hurts the most,_

_Was bein' so close._

_And having so much to say,_

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing,_

_What could've been._

_And not seeing that loving you,_

_Is what I was trying to do._

_Not seeing that loving you,_

_Is what I was trying to do._

_Oooh._

Then Akane smiled that smile and bowed, and then, some people yelled something……

"Bravo Akane, bravo!" shouted three voices that belonged to Ukyo, Ryoga, and Ranma.

Then Shampoo thought 'Feh. Bravo Akane this, bravo Akane my butt. I'll get 'er.'

"And, the next contestant is…………….."

A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but hope ya like it!


	3. Ryoga's Up

Title: Songs

Chapter 3: Ryoga's up

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and the song You Found Me belongs to The Fray.

A/N: Yup! I'm back again with a new song! Hope you enjoy it! Also, read my other fanfic called Embarrassed Much? And review!

"And our next contestant is…… Ryoga Hibiki!" yelled the host.

"Okay, I call this song You Found Me, and it's dedicated to Akari, even though she's not here right now," said Ryoga as he began to sing.

_I found god_

_On the corner of_

_First and Amistad,_

_Where the west,_

_Was all but one._

_All alone,_

_Smoking his last cigarette._

_I said, "Where you been?"_

_He said, "Ask anything."_

_Where were you?_

_When everything was falling apart._

_All my days_

_Spent by the telephone…_

_It never rang,_

_And all I needed was a call._

_It never came,_

_To the corner of _

_First and Amistad._

_Lost and insecure, you_

_Found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded,_

_Surrounded.._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late.._

_You found me,_

_You found me._

_But in the end,_

_Everyone ends up alone._

_Losing her,_

_The only one who's ever known,_

_Who I am,_

_Who I'm not,_

_Who I want to be._

_No way to know,_

_How long she will be,_

_Next to me… _

_Lost and insecure, you_

_Found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded,_

_Surrounded.._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late.._

_You found me,_

_You found me._

_Early morning,_

_City breaks,_

_I've been calling for years_

_And years and years and_

_Years.. And you've never left_

_Me no messages._

_Never sent me no letters,_

_You've got some kind of nerve,_

_Taking all of our world._

_Lost and insecure, you_

_Found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor…_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure, you_

_Found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded,_

_Surrounded.._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late.._

_You found me,_

_You found me._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me…_

_To find me…_

"That was actually something good, Ryoga!" said Ranma.

"Thanks, buddy," said Ryoga.

"That was good, Ryoga!" said Ukyo.

"Thanks, Ukyo," said Ryoga.

"Very good," said Akane.

"Thanks Akane," said Ryoga.

"And the next……"

A/N: Now was THAT good or what? Remember to review!


	4. Kodachi's Twist

Title: Songs

Chapter 4: Kodachi's twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and the song Whispers in the Dark belongs to Skillet.

"And the next contestant is……. Kodachi Kuno!"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! This is for my Ranma darling and the song is called Whispers in the Dark! Ho, ho, ho, ho!" said Kodachi.

_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_You're love is mine for the taking._

_My love is,_

_Just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses._

_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_You're love is mine for the taking._

_My love is,_

_Just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses._

_No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark _

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you I will be the one that you run to My love is A burning, consuming fire _

_I will be the one that's gonna find you I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is A burning, consuming fire_

_You feel so lonely and ragged You lay here broken and naked My love is Just waiting To clothe you in crimson roses _

_I will be the one that's gonna find you I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is A burning, consuming fire_

_No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark _

_No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark _

"Come to me, Ranma darling!" hissed Kodachi after she sang.

"Run!" said Ranma, as he took Akane.

A/N: Surprising twist, eh? Review!


End file.
